the release of the phoenix
by tealana
Summary: The phoenix returns to the earth, physically exhausted but mentally unstable as the host begins to not only fight back of regaining her body once more but slowly deteriorating from within. how will this begin and end?


Author note: another fiction to the x-men CT TV series. Based on 'the dark phoenix saga part 1-part 4; episode 37-episode 40' this time, as april becomes not only the phoenix and is torn by the instinct of the creatures in moral behaviour as to believe to be a superior being that can not be destroyed. And goes mad with insatiable hunger for dominance and seeks to rid of the world from its, imperfection and supposed impurity. Only problem is that the phoenix is blinded by her own consumption in belief to be unbeatable and had lost her way along with whom and what she was before taking possession of april o neil. Will this be a happy or tragic ending? I will write an short interlude of the marvel X-men CT series of the dark phoenix saga. So the story is understood of where the story is leading. Then the prologue of my creation of this fiction will take over; just like in 'the rising of the phoenix.' Anyway on with the story, read and review. ;) tootles

*******

~Interlude- (marvel X-men. The dark phoenix saga)

The possessed jean grey returns to the earth, after depositing the M'Kraan crystal in the burning heart of the sun. Once had returned, on arrival where she is found by her mentor and leader of the X-Men; Charles Xavier. Sending rogue out to retrieve jean from the currents of the ocean and took her to the medical research facility on Muir island where moira matarden awaited to begin the treatment that is desperately needed to hopefully heal jean and excorise the primal spiritual being known as the phoenix. Which has only to entice the being to continue inhabit jean grey's body as the phoenix has never experienced sensations of what humans feel and have yet to understand her purpose of whom and what she is and supposedly to be. This is not only endangered jean grey to be targeted by a secret group known as the inner circle. Which they desire to hopefully manipulate and control the phoenix by crowning her as the circles queen. But for how long before that control is broken and manipulation is realised before taking her own course of action and perform destruction and havoc upon the universe.

~several weeks later~

Charles Xavier returns from muir island with jean and explains that moira believes to continue her therapy in the mansion, which scott slams both closed fists into the tabletop of the bench as he bellows, frustratedly and irrational. Emotions of disbelief and lost of faith was beginning to take its toll upon him. Xavier assures scott, their connection which they share could be the answer to help, jean become whom she once was before the possession of the phoenix. Which has created a great strain upon him as his duties of protecting fellow mutants also called for his attention, as he was relieved to go do what he had set to accomplished while storm watched over jean as she slept. Then suddenly, emma frost and wyngarde plotted to psychically manipulate jean and the phoenix to become as what they desire to be a puppet of their desire and the new queen of the inner circle. That had also created a rift between associates of the circle as one was voted out before the battle begun for retrieval of jean grey and the war was bound to begin as the Shi'ar empress; lilandra approaches the X-men after discussing with the council of her people in the Shi'ar universe as her duties were expected to be met of protecting countless civilizations and solar star systems from destruction and death.

********

~Prologue

Within the heart of the sun, the phoenix had entered and buried the crystal after sealing the enemy within it; with the help of her hosts family and friends. And said her farewells to those she left behind as they were sent on their way, returning back to their homeworlds as the emperor had been defeated and entrapped within the crystal.

The universe is safe for the time being but how long will the peace last for? Seeing the light within the fire star, such a beautiful light. Such a shame that only the spiritual and primal force can enter and withstand the heat of the fire star. The world within the sun appeared no different if were the earth's volcano.

Whilst burying the crystal in the burning crust of the sun, tears welled up and covered her cheeks as each drop of warm salty tear, left a stream mark and met the ground beneath her feet. Thoughts of her beloved mate, and family entered her mind. Knowing that they'd never survive the intensity of the suns environment, but desired to share the experiences of the journey in the fire star with those she couldn't take with her.

Caressing the crystal in her grasp as she searched for a suitable place, to bury. The thoughts of her friends, family and lover never left her mind once as she had missed them so. Looking up above her from where she stood, holding the crystal in her hands. "I will return my love. Wait for me, I am coming home soon I have buried this crystal."

********  
~ Foot headquarters

The crimelord of New York city, and fugitive of galactic council. Oroku saki aka the shredder, quietly sat before his table; drinking his hot saki when the captain knocked outside the door. Waiting to be invited in the chambers and with one reply, the door was opened and the soldier walked within then knelt before his master giving the news of what was patiently waiting to be heard and confirmed. "We have belief that the one known as Abigail Smith, a known psychic can find the target due to our radar sono technology can not trace Ms O'Neil's whereabouts, master shredder."

Adverting his gaze to the soldier, kneeling before him as he stood up then walked to him. Looking down, with a low gruff tone as he commanded immediately before leaving the room. "Find this psychic and bring her to me. Unharmed, do you understand?"

Obeying the order and replied before raising to his feet then left to perform the task as requested. "As you command, master shredder."

******  
~To be continued in chapter one

Ok, hope you liked the first chapter as I wanted to do what I can of bringing the marvel series into one to give a slight insight of what the dark phoenix saga is about just like how I did with the phoenix saga interlude before my own prologue creation for my fictions. And yes, I do recall this chapter is short but usually prologues are usually are. Lately this is how ive been writing my fictions now as from after watching movies, reading books or anime then I get inspiration from my muses to write my own fictions with the help of these movies, anime and books. And yes it is only of ninja turtles at the moment as I have my other fictions that should be completed.

The love of a dragon, and immortal tale is to be completed as I am having a huge writers block on both fictions as since only one is based on inspiration of another tv series; biker mice from mars. But it is a cross over with ninja turtles with other but there is no fictions on hunters guild as I don't believe it was ever created in books except video games. Like devil may cry was created in anime as inspired by Capcom video game of the same title. And that is my fiction inspiration for raphael as I believe will suit him well for the gritty dark and gloomy scene. That fiction is call 'hell's reaper'. Donatello has his chance but it is more a romance family suspense fiction and that is inspired by 'wolf children' that I am calling 'turtle children'. Mikey has one too, but I will creating it as they were turtle tots and inspired of 'home alone 2: lost in new York'. Hopefully I will get them all completed before the year is out as splinter will be the only one I will find difficult to create inspirational AU/AD fiction. There is a slim chance I just may find one but cant guarantee of finding one though.

The entire clan will have a chance in a horror based fiction that is titled 'cabin of horrors' inspiration of 'cabin in the woods' starring chris hemworth; the actor of Thor.

Read and review, tootles


End file.
